A Snowy Visit
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: Post-Gluhen? Tiny implied RanXKen Aya-chan gets a visitor when she is working for her shift in Koneko. Someone with soulful brown eyes.


A Snowy Visit

By: Hentai Y. Slave

Genre: PG – just in case. General fic

Pairing: slight blink-and-youll-miss-it implied RanXKen

Summary: (Post-Gluhen? Tiny implied RanXKen) Aya-chan gets a visitor when she is working for her shift in Koneko. Someone with soulful brown eyes.

Note: I'm just assuming Ken's eyes are brown ok, just to go with his hair. Yup. Anyway, this takes place after Aya-chan wakes, after Weiss 'disbands', so it's post gluhen. I think. Blah, can't think properly - .-

Disclaimer: grumbles

I.DO.NOT.OWN.WEISS.KREUZ.OR.ANY.OF.ITS.CHARACTERS. Happy? But I do own this fic. Mwahahaha.

------------------------------------------------

From the corner of a dark alley in the snow, a pair of brown, soulful eyes gazed across the street to rest them on a flower shop. A particular flower shop named "Kitty in the House", that stands quite pathetically squashed between two multi-story business buildings. It was unusually quiet, due to the absence of the usual crowd of excited high school girls that used to gather in the small shop. Why would they now, when the four eye candies they had always fought over for attention were no longer there?

Well, there is one high school girl present. But only because she was working there. She was a pretty little flower girl in a blue apron, with lovely dark blue hair tied into two ponytails. She had gentle black eyes that were once hidden from the world not long before. And a pale complexion...

"Much like her brother's," the owner of the brown eyes mused. The other florist in the shop, a young teenage boy who looked around the girl's age, was doing the final touches of a flower arrangement. Satisfied, the boy waved goodbye to the girl, picked up the arrangement, and went off to deliver the flowers. The girl waved back, before continuing her task of watering the carnations.

Time to move then, the browned-eyed man thought. He unconsciously clutched the package in his pocket for a moment...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aya Fujimiya was watering the carnations, her hair tied into two lovely pigtails to keep her blue locks neat. Her classmate, a boy by the name of Kosuke, was also having a working shift at the flower shop.

"Bye Aya-chan! I'm going to deliver this arrangement!" Kosuke said cheerfully before exiting the door, making the tiny bell on the top of the door ring soundly. Aya smiled and waved back, before turning to another batch of carnations, her back facing the door.

"Ring!" Came the soft chime of the door as it opened again a few minutes later. With her back still to the door, Aya pouted.

"Mou Kosuke-kun, did you forget something again?" Aya asked, letting a tinge of irritation in her voice show. She turned around. Instead of seeing her forgetful co-worker, she came face to face with a man in his twenties, who was about a head taller than she was. He had rich, shoulder-length brown hair and soulful brown eyes, and wore a light brown trench coat with matching black gloves and boots. He stopped dusting the little snow off himself and looked at her with a confused expression. Aya immediately gave an apologetic bow.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were my co-worker, heh," she explained sheepishly. "Welcome to 'Kitty in the House'. May I help you sir?" Aya asked politely. The man graced her with a small smile, muttering a soft "It's okay, I'll look around myself". Aya gave him another smile and went back to watering the carnations.

Or at least she tried to. The corners of her eyes were trained on the man curiously, as she watched the way the man looked around the shop. Usually passersby who wondered into the shop would either eye each flower with vague curiosity, or glance around and try to find for themselves the appropriate type of flower to give their loved ones. This man however, was looking at the shop itself rather than the flowers, from the shelves to the arrangement table to the cashier. He wore a soft expression on his face, as if reminiscing about something in the shop.

"Must be an old customer of the shop," Aya thought. Sometimes Momoe-obaachan, the owner of the shop, would also look at the shop with such a recollecting expression as she tells Aya-chan about how her brother and three other bishonens helped to run the shop before. In fact, that was why she worked in the shop so often. She was clutching onto a small piece of hope, just a tiny one, that her brother would come back here someday and meet her.

"How's Momoe-obaachan?" The man suddenly asked as if he had read her mind, leaning against the counter absently. His voice was nice and soothing as he mentioned Momoe-san affectionately. I was right then, Aya thought, he must be an old customer of the shop. She gave a mental sigh of relief, assured that the mysterious man meant no harm.

"She's fine, still very healthy. She owns four cats now..." Aya rattled on and on. Aya loved Momoe-san's cats, and could talk on and on about them to anyone. The man listened silently, absent-mindedly fingering a purple gentian's petal as the girl spoke. His other hand politely accepted a cup of hot coffee she had offered him. He started drinking from it.

"...And the funny thing is, she bought four different cat breeds: Abyssinian, Siberian, Bombay and Balinese. Weird huh?" Aya finished. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the man stiffen and even choke slightly on the drink. Did she say anything wrong? The man coughed slightly to gain her attention again.

"Ano...I would like to buy some flowers," the man stated quietly. Aya beamed. Good, a paying customer.

"Are they for someone special?" Aya asked politely as she cleared away the cup. The man fidgeted a bit.

"Umm...a redhead actually," he replied, a tinge of amusement to his tone.

"Your girlfriend?" Aya added eagerly. The man spotted a light blush and ran a gloved hand through his hair, suddenly self-conscious.

"Eh...yes," he finally replied. Aya smiled. This man seemed to be a very nice person. She silently congratulated the lucky girl for getting such a nice boyfriend. Not every guy would personally come to a flower shop nowadays to buy flowers for his girlfriend, even during Valentine's Day. Many opted for delivery instead.

"I think red roses would do," Aya suggested warmly. He gave an amused grin again.

"Give me a dozen," he said. Aya gave a small nod and proceeded to wrap up a dozen roses for the nice man. He paid for the flowers and she handed them to him with both hands. He took it with his left hand.

"Thank you, see you again," Aya said cheerfully. To her surprise, he reached inside his coat with his right hand and pulled out a package.

"I have something for you," the man said. He placed the package on the counter. "It was nice meeting you Aya-chan," he continued, before making his way back to the streets. The tiny bell rang as he exited. Aya blinked in surprise.

"How did he know my name? I thought I didn't give it to him..." she mumbled absentmindedly, hands opening the package. Her body immediately stiffened as she gasped in shock at what she saw.

It was a rose. A single red rose in full bloom that lay inside a box. There was a note attached to it. 'Be happy Aya.' It simply said. But it was enough to let Aya know whom it was from. Ran.

"Onii-san," Aya whispered. She dropped the things and ran out of the shop. The tiny bell rang again. She spotted the previous customer across the street and quickly made her way to him. She clung onto his coat desperately to stop his fast pace and forced him to face her.

"Wait! You're Ran-niisan's friend aren't you? The package was from him, wasn't it?" Aya demanded, taking hold of his arm. The man kept silent and refused to meet her stare. He gently pried his arm away from her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, starting to move away. Her next words stopped him.

"Please take care of my brother. Tell him I'm happy, and I'll always love him," Aya insisted, giving the man a bow. More like him taking care of me, he thought. He was tempted to say that in reply...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please take care of my brother. Tell him I'm happy, and I'll always love him."

A stray tear fell from the Weiss leader's eyes, as he heard his sister's words from the headset, courtesy of a small microphone attached to his partner's coat. Ran Fujimiya, better known as Abyssinian of Weiss, sat alone in a car, parked a safe distance from the flower shop.

"I love you too, Aya-chan," he unconsciously whispered out. He wiped away the tear and continued to listen in on the conversation. He, like his partner, had faltered earlier when Aya-chan mentioned the cat breeds Momoe-san had purchased. He hoped that she did not tell Aya anymore than that.

"I-I have to go," he heard his partner, Ken Hidaka, Siberian of Weiss, said to his sister. It wasn't long before Ran saw his said partner walking briskly, but also cautiously to prevent being trailed, to their inconspicuous car.

"You," Ken started, "are an awful person for making me do this." He gave a deep frown, which looked more like a pout, as he stared accusingly at his leader.

Ran reached out of the car window to grasp a fallen snowflake. He watched as the snow slowly melted in his hands. Ken watched silently.

"Ran," Ken started to say, "you could just...I mean..."

"Let's go," Ran commanded, interrupting Ken in mid-sentence. Ken gave a sigh, making his way into the car. They drove off in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aya was back at the flower shop. With gentle hands, she lifted the precious rose from the box and cupped it in them. To her, this rose was worth a lot more than any other flower in the world.

End

--------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Nothing much. Sorry if you thought the ending was bad... had a little trouble with the plot after Ran came into the picture.

Ran: (glare)

Author: Just remember to review k...


End file.
